Adventures in Animal Land
Description Adventures in Animal Land, or Exciting Scamper Squirrel Stories, teaches children with animal stories in a Biblical way. Squeaky Squirrel's Great Adventure When Scamper's little brother Squeaky goes way out on a limb and gets lost, the whole community of Fable Forest goes in search of him. It is a lesson on obeying your parents, being content, looking not on appearances only, etc.. Scamper Squirrel and the Big Black Beast A big black beast has been seen terrorizing the animals of Fable Forest, and Scamper is eager to investigate. He goes with "Scoot", a daredevil, to the dark and scary Woodsey Wallow. A lesson in hanging around the right crowd. Ding Dong or Scamper's Farm Yard Caper Farmer Frank's Farm is all overjoyed for their prize pig named Porky, who will be going to the state fair soon. Danger is lurking, as Scamper and his friend Randy Rabbit overhear two bad men plotting to take Porky away. If only Scamper Squirrel could speak human! They still find a way in this tale of saving others. Meow: A Squirrely Snow Story Susie squirrel and her two friends are out playing in the snow, when they see a group of "people-people". Its a group of Pioneer Girls who accidentally leave a pet kitten. "Meow" as everyone calls the kitten, is found by Susie and taken care of and kept warm. When it is time to return the kitten, however, another animal wants to keep Meow for his own. A lesson against lies, and on saving others. Ouch! A Fish, Fox and Bobcat Tale Scamper and his friend think it is a dull day, so they decide to learn how to fish. After falling asleep, Willy Wildcat steals the fish, and Freddie Fox lures the two away in hopes of getting the fish back. Trapped by the thugs, Scamper and Randy have no way of escaping by themselves. A lesson on being saved. Reader's Reviews 1 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 5-12 *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age Clean, with minimal violence. The book did mention hippies, and aspirin, and Listerine, and smokers, and made a comment on modern homes (1970s), though. Characters *Barbara Beaver *Bart Beaver *Bea Beaver *Betty Beaver *Buddy Beaver *Boris Bobcat *Br'er Bunny *Charley Chipmunk *Danny Duck *David *Freddie Fox *Geoffry Goat *Grandmother Goose *Henry Hedgehog *Harry Horse *Jennifer *Mandy Muskrat *Manley Muskrat *Meow *Officer Otter *Ollie Otter *Oscar Otter *Ozzie Otter *Ollie Owl *Pam *Patricia Peacock *Patrolman Porcupine *Parson Possum *Porky Pig *Ma Rabbit *Randy Rabbit *Rusty Rabbit *Roger Raccoon *Roger Rat *Roberta Robin *Ronald Robin *Roscoe Rooster *Sally Sheep *Sharon *Storekeeper Steve *Sammy Skunk *Slim Jim Snake *Mother Squirrel *Scamper Squirrel *Scooter Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel *Squeaky Squirrel *Squire Squirrel *Susie Squirrel *Willy Wildcat *Wally Woodchuck Setting *Azalea Avenue *Babble Brook *Babble Brook Boulevard *Beaver Bungalow *Cliff Circle *Fable Forest *Fable Forest Furniture Factory *Fable Forest Police Department *Farmer Frank's Farm *Hickory Hammock Hospital *Lilac Lane *Main Street *Mighty Mountain *Mild Meadow *Muskrat Manor *Nutty Nook Trail *Pretty Point *Raccoon Ranch *Roaring River *Rose Road *Statesville *Soggy Swamp *(Squirrel) Log Hollow *Tangle Trail *1010 Tangle Trail Terrace *West End Shopping Center *West Side School *Woodsey Wallow If you like this you might like... *In the series: More Adventures in Animal Land, Mystery Stories From Animal Land External Links *Add external links here You see the bar below this edit page? It has a little button saying "Add category". Click it. Now type a name of a category that you think the book can go in. So if the book is Historical Fiction, put "Historical Fiction" (without the quotes), then press enter. Done. One category added. There are more so continue to type as many as you want with the same technique! A full list of categories can be found at Book Categories (after saving this page!). Category:Talking Animals Category:Christian Fiction Category:Age 12 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 10 Category:Age 9 Category:Age 8 Category:Age 7 Category:Age 6 Category:Age 5